Rachel Berry Has a Stalker
by that70sfinchelgleek
Summary: Rachel has a stalker. How wil Finn react? And who will get hurt in the process? FINCHEL!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here is my new story Rachel Berry has a stalker. Tell me if I should continue or not. Takes place during season 3. Review!**

Rachel had just arrived at Finn's house when she received a text.

**Blocked number: I know your every move gorgeous. Btw nice skirt.**

Rachel was officially creeped out she had been getting these texts all week and this wasn't even the worst one. She thought about telling Finn but she knew he would worry himself sick.

"Hey Rach." Finn said as he greeted her at the door with a kiss.

"Hi Finn." Rachel said as she reciprocated the kiss.

"Kurt is out with Blaine and mom and Burt are out of town so we have the whole house to ourselves." Finn said with a grin that was reserved for Rachel.

"Sounds great." Rachel said seductively while Finn led her up to his room.

Finn and Rachel were cuddling in bed when her phone rang. Finn was just about to answer it when Rachel snatched it out of his hand.

"Who is it babe?" Finn asked trying to sneak a look at the screen.

"Uh it's just my uh dads yeah my dad's." Rachel said unconvincingly.

"Oh what did they say?" Finn asked not believing her at all.

"They need me home now. Okay got to go bye." Rachel said rushing out of there a little scared to look at the text.

She finally mustered up enough courage to read it and shuddered as she did so it read.

**Blocked number: I don't like the thought of you with another man. We will just have to do something about that.**

The blood drained instantly from Rachel's face. The texts were always just pervy never threatening like this. She knew she could not tell him she did not want to put him in any danger whatsoever.

Suddenly it started to rain and then to top it all off her car wouldn't start. So she was forced to walk home. It was cold and wet and fortunately for her it was a day where Puck drove by.

"Hey my little hot Jewish American princess need a ride?" Puck asked rolling his windows down. Normally Rachel would decline but the storm was picking up and she didn't want to walk any further so she reluctantly agreed. Little did she know that Finn was watching.

**Finns POV**: I was walking outside to get the mail quickly until I realized Rachel's car was still here.

So being the awesome boyfriend I am I decided to get in my car and drive the way to her house knowing that I would eventually catch up to her. To be honest I'm not searching for her just to be a good boyfriend. It's also because I tend to get very protective of Rachel and I don't want any freaks picking her up. Little did I know that she already had a ride.

When I finally reached her she was talking to some dude inside a car and I was tempted to get out and see who it was until I saw the license plate that read PUCKZILA.

Why would Rachel be getting in Puck's car? Unless-.

Oh grilled cheesus it all makes sense now! Rachel is cheating on me with puck. Yeah that explains the text earlier. But how do I know for sure? I guess there is one thing left to do.

Have a stakeout.

**A/N: So let me know is it good or bad. Also who do you guys think the stalker is? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter 2. PM me if you have any suggestions. Review! **

Finn was getting ready to have his big stakeout. But he was a little scared for what he would find out. He loves Rachel but he would be lying if he said he didn't still have some trust issues.

Finn was debating on whom to bring. He couldn't bring Santana because she would just use it as blackmail and tell Rachel just like she did last year about him and her sleeping together.

He couldn't bring Kurt because Kurt cannot keep a secret and he would tell Rachel because they're like best friends.

Just then, he realized someone he could bring. Quinn.

Sure Rachel would be mad at him if he found out. But the plan was for her to not find out. He knew he would regret it later on but it is all he could come up with right now.

At school, the next day Rachel had been sort of distant with him which led him to believe his suspicions were true.

He saw Quinn walking down the hall and decided that now was probably a good time to ask her.

"Uh hey Quinn." Finn said awkwardly just now realizing how long its been since hes actually talked to her.

"Finn is there something I can do for you?" Quinn said also uncomfortable with this situation.

"Well I have a small favor to ask you. You see I think Rachel may be cheating on me and I need to know for sure so I was wondering if maybe you would go on a stakeout with me." "Finn that is a terrible idea." Quinn said immediately shutting down his idea, which made him have déjà vu of last year when they were dating.

"Why do you say that?" Finn asked somewhat offended.

"Well remember last year when you and Rachel went on a stakeout because you thought I was cheating on you."

"Yeah well this is different I actually saw her get into his car."

"Yeah and you saw me go into Sam's house but that doesn't mean anything. Look Finn the only reason I stayed with you last year after you did that is because I wanted to be prom queen and be on top again. Rachel doesn't care about that so she will probably break up with you."

"Quinn I know what I saw." Finn said determinedly.

"Fine I'll go with but only so later on when Rachel finds out I can comfort her. However I still say this is a terrible idea." Quinn said clearly having ulterior motives. That night Finn and Quinn were sitting in his truck just far away enough so Rachel wouldn't see.

"Finn I don't know what you're expecting to see Rachel wouldn't make that mistake again."

"I need to know for sure Quinn."

"Then just ask her not have a ridiculous stakeout with your ex girlfriend."

"Quinn are you still mad at me for breaking up with you." Finn asked unexpectedly.

"Honestly no. We were an awful couple. We were kind of using each other and we both loved different people."

"Who did you love?"

"Puck. To be honest that is the only reason I'm here. I want to make sure Puck isn't in a serious relationship."

"Wait a minute what's that?" Quinn asked pointing at something dark in the corner that ran away once they realized Quinn and Finn saw them.

"That's it!" Finn said getting out of the truck and storming up to Rachel's front door. Finn didn't even bother ringing the doorbell he just went inside.

"Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel said startled by Finn's presence.

Finn really wasn't sure how to respond to that. He didn't want to admit that he was having a stakeout but he was pissed. At the worst possible moment Rachel's phone buzzed and she quickly tucked it into her pocket.

"Why aren't you answering your phone?" Finn asked skeptically.

"No reason." Rachel said unconvincingly.

Finn then quickly snatched it from her pocket and was repulsed by the messages.

"Rach, who is this guy?" Finn said his tone softening quickly when he realized something was wrong.

**A/N: Alright so this is really fun to write and I will try to post the next chapter soon. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you guys like it. Review!**

"Rachel who is this guy?"

"Nobody."

"Then why is nobody texting you things like. "**You are so cute when you are sleeping."** and **"We have to do something about that boyfriend of yours. I don't like to share."**

Rachel just stared at her feet.

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Who is this guy?" Finn says slowly.

"I don't know." Rachel says honestly looking at the floor.

"You don't know?" Finn says disbelievingly.

"Yes Finn okay? I don't know who this guy is. He has been texting me for the past few weeks and I don't know what to do." Rachel says starting to cry.

"You could have talked to me." Finn says louder than he meant.

"Finn I couldn't talk to you about this!"

"Rachel I'm your boyfriend you're supposed to be able to talk to me about anything."

"Thats just it Finn. You aren't just my boyfriend anymore you're my best friend and true love. I couldn't risk something happening to you."

"Rachel I think I kind of deserve to know when someone is threatening my life."

"I know Finn I'm so sorry I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Rachel I understand I'm not mad. But you need to talk to me about this kind of thing I'm actually not just your boyfriend I'm also your fiance."

"I know Finn I promise I'll tell you in the future." Just as that was said Rachel's phone buzzed.

**Blocked Number: Baby I thought I made it clear that you were mine. I don't play well with others. Don't make me step in. **

Rachel's face paled instantly at this.

Finn knew he had to stay strong for her but although he had engulfed her in his arms he was still scared as hell. He knew he had to do something and he knew just the thing. But he needed to enlist the help of Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman.

"Babe are your dads still out of town?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't want you staying here alone." "Well where do you suppose I go?"

"Trust me I just need to make a few phone calls." Finn said stepping into the hallway.

First call Santana Lopez:

"Hello?"

"Uh hey Santana its me Finn."

"I know who it is stupid I have caller ID."

"Right look I know you don't neccesarily like Rachel but do you think you could help her out."

"With what exactly?"

"Give her a place to stay her dads are out of town and theres this guy stalking her."

"Okay why does she need to stay eith me?"

"Because your tough and strong."

"Fine she can stay with me. Now if you'll excuse I was a little busy with Brittany."

Next up Noah Puckerman: "

Yo bro whats up."

"Hey Puck I uh need your help with something."

"What does it have to do with?" "Rachel."

"What is she bored with you or something?"

"No look there is this guy stalking her and I need your help taking this guy down."

"Count me in."

"Thanks man."

"No problem Rachel is like a really hot sister to me."

"Alright I'm gonna hang up now before I regret asking you to help me."

A/N: Sorry for the length hope you guys like this chapter I will have the next chapter up soon. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here is chapter 4. Hope you people like it. Review!**

"Alright Berry so here's the guest room where you will be staying and if you have any problems keep it to yourself." Santana said giving Rachel a tour of her house.

"So are your parents okay with this?" Rachel questioned not wanting to upset anyone.

"They will be on a cruise for half a year so they won't be back for a while."

"Santana I just want to thank you for letting me stay here I really appreciate it." Santana responded with a nod.

"Also one more thing we are going to lay down some ground rules. First you don't touch my stuff. Two when I have Brittany over you stay in your room. Last and most importantly Finn will not be over here without me knowing. Also no funny business with him here you will do that at his house."

"Alright I can follow all of those rules."

"You better be able to so do you wanna tell me about your stalker now?" Santana said raising an eyebrow.

"Well he's been texting me for the past month and he always knows what I'm doing."

"What kind of texts does he send." Santana asked trying to conceal her worry for the smaller girl.

"Well they started off perverted like commenting on my body but then they got threatening." Rachel said stuttering a little on the word threatening.

"Threatening how?"

"Like if I had just been with Finn he would say that he needed to do something about me being with another man."

"Well I'm sure Noah and Finn will find the guy."

"I hope so but I don't want him to get hurt."

"Don't worry they'll be fine."

"What if they come here?"

"Let me handle it. I have razor blades all up in here." Santana said gesturing to her hair.

**Meanwhile:**

"Dude I told you to use the bathroom before we left!" Finn said clearly aggravated by Puck's whining.

"I didn't have to go then."

"Well hold it for a few more hours because I'm not stopping." Finn said not removing his eyes from the road.

"I don't understand why we have to drive all the way to Kentucky."

"Because we have to cover all the bases."

"That's a terrible plan." Puck scoffed.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Finn said getting extremely annoyed with Puck.

"Well we could have let the police handle it."

"Wow I can't believe Noah Puckerman wants to let the police handle it."

"Alright I suppose that isn't a good idea considering my disrespect for authority."

"Alright now stop annoying me while I think."

"Finn is actually thinking that's a first."

The only response Puck got for that remark was a punch to his arm.

"I was only kidding can't you take a joke?"

"Sorry I'm just really stressed out about this whole thing. I can't believe how much everything has changed in just a few hours."

"What do you mean."

"Well actually before I found out Rachel was being stalked I thought she was cheating on me with you."

"I wouldn't do that a third time dude."

"Well you never know."

"Unbelievable." Puck said clearly hurt.

"Stop being such a girl and focus."

"On what?"

Just as Puck said that a gun went off just missing their car.

**A/N: Alright so I hope you like this chapter. Also if you ever want any feedback on anything don't be afraid to ask. I love you guys you are amazing. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey so I appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting and I hope this chapter satisfies you. Review!**

"What the hell was that?" Puck screamed as he examined the area to see if the gunman was in sight.

"I don't know but I have a feeling it has to do with Rachel's stalker." Finn said now more worried than ever for his fiancé.

A few minutes later the man who shot the gun came in sight.

"Alright asshole take off your mask and explain why you shot a gun off."

The gunman then took his mask off to reveal

a very familiar face. Jesse .

"You shot the gun? Were you trying to kill us." Puck exclaimed at Jesse while Finn sat there quietly trying to process this.

"I wasn't trying to hit you." Jesse said staring at the ground.

"Then who were you trying to hit?"

"I thought you were Rachel's stalker okay." Jesse said with a sigh on the end of his explanation.

"How do you know about Rachel's stalker?" Finn asked extremely curious as to how Jesse knew about this guy.

"That is none of your business." Jesse said clearly trying to hide something.

" you better tell me or else I'll do to you what I should have done at prom." Finn threatened.

"Fine I may have had Rachel's phone bugged a while ago and I got a little worried so I decided to become Rachel's hero by catching this guy. Thus she comes straight into my arms."

"I don't know what sickens me more the fact that you had her phone bugged or the fact that you think she would go back into your arms."

"Whatever maybe we can work as a team to find this guy." Which to everyones shock Puck suggested.

"No way in hell!" Finn down right refused to let Jesse tag along with them.

"Oh come on think about it we could cover more ground this way." Puck said trying to reason with Finn.

"Fine." Finn mumbled similarly to a kid who just agreed to clean their room.

Meanwhile:

"Santana are you still here? Santana?" Rachel asked walking around the house trying to find her to ask her a question.

"Santan-ahhh." Rachel shrieked as she turned around to realize that she wasn't the only one in this house and Santana was gone.

"Poor little Rachel all by herself oh whatever will she do." The stalker said menacingly.

"I'll scream." Rachel threatened hoping this guy would leave.

"Oh yeah that's really scary." the stalker said putting a hand over her mouth."

**A/N: Sorry for the length also I promise you that Rachel won't get hurt. Yet. This story has a long ways to go and I'm leaving that for later. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter hope you like it. Review!**

Suddenly a hand went over Rachel's mouth and she felt herself being picked up.

She was kicking and screaming as much as she could but it just didn't work.

She was then carried outside and thrown in a trunk. Her stalker didn't have time to tie her up so she still had complete mobility.

That is until her stalker gave her a sharp kick in the ribs which she was pretty sure that a few ribs were now broken.

She sensed that she had a long drive ahead of her so when he wasn't paying attention she would come up with a plan.

**Meanwhile:**

Just ten minutes after Rachel had been taken Santana arrived home. She had been at Brittany's house and wasn't planning on staying long but one hour turned into three and she just lost count after that.

The minute she walked in she could tell something wasn't right.

"Rachel?" Santana called out to receive no response.

"Rachel?" Santana called out just a little louder this time. As she walked into her living room she saw a note. It read:

_Dear Santana, _

_My dads arrived home early and learned about the situation so they moved me to a relatives house. Don't look for me I may never return._

_Sincerely Rachel._

Santana at first believed this note but she then took a closer look and noticed a few faults. For one her 'i's weren't dotted with a heart and the most obvious thing that showed that this was not Rachel was her name was printed not her signature and finally there was no gold star by her name.

"Son of a bitch." She muttered as she took her phone out to call Finn. She knew Finn would kill her for leaving Rachel alone.

"Santana is everything okay." Finn said in a worried tone since he knew that Santana would only call if something was wrong with Rachel.

"Actually no."

"What do you mean no?"

"Look I was at Brittany's house and I wasn't going to stay long but I lost track of time and when I got back I found this note saying that Rachel had gone to a relatives house or something but I could tell it wasn't from her." Santana was about in hysterics. So Finn knew there was no use in being angry with her to her face.

"How do you know it wasn't from Rachel?" Finn said as calmly as he could.

"Well her 'i's weren't dotted with a heart and her name was printed not her usual loopy signature also there was no gold star by her name."

"Alright well I guess we're just going to have to look harder bye Santana."

"So what's wrong?" Puck asked from the passenger seat.

"Rachel is gone." Finn said almost disbelievingly.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"The stalker took her okay she's gone." Finn said pretty much yelling it.

"Why don't we call the police?" Jesse suggested not very helpfully from the back seat.

"Cause I don't trust the police." Puck answered with a growl.

"We have to find her." Finn said while he stared at the picture of Rachel he had taped next to the radio.

"Finn watch out." Puck said pointing to the road where Finn had nearly just hit something.

**Meanwhile with Rachel:**

She wasn't sure what to do. She noticed that the trunk wasn't completely latched and this car was pretty old so it would probably open easily.

With all her might she had left she pushed the trunk open and rolled out.

While the landing wasn't soft she was pretty sure she had a better chance here than staying in that car. She was just laying in the middle of what seemed to be an empty road when a car started coming and almost hit her.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I wasn't originally going to have her be hurt in any way yet but it worked out better this way. I really like the way this chapter turned out. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey so last chapter I was pretty proud of. However this one not so much. But I'm beginning to write it on my iPod while I'm waiting for my dance class to start. So I hope you like it! Review!

"Did I hit something?" Finn said frantically.

"I'm not sure but you may want to check."

They all scrambled out if his truck and were very surprised by the sight before them. There lied Rachel bloody and in tears.

"Rachel?" Finn asked even though he knew it was most definitely her.

"Finn oh thank goodness."

Finn picked Rachel up and just held her against him for a second.

"When Santana called I was afraid I lost you forever." Finn said half in tears.

"Rachel just out of curiosity how come you were laying in the middle of the road?" Puck asked.

"Well it was my only option I was in a trunk and I noticed it was loose."

"Wait a second so your stalker person doesn't know you aren't with him?"

"Of course not I wasn't just going to tell him I was leaving."

"Well then here's an idea why don't we get out of here before he realizes you're gone." Puck said sarcastically.

As soon as Finn set Rachel down she winced. She had forgotten about her broken ribs.

"Woah babe are you okay?"

"No I think my ribs are broken it hurts so bad." Rachel said whimpering.

Finn then picked her up bridal style and kissed her hair.

"Finn you don't have to carry me I can walk."

"No I want to it just feels so natural holding you close to me and everything. I just feel like whenever I have you in my arms everything will be okay." Finn's speech started up a make out session and to them it was like they were the only people in the entire room.

"As much as I love watching these finchel love fests we should get going." Puck said rolling his eyes.

Finn helped Rachel into the backseat of his truck but she was immediately surprised by who was there.

"Hi Rachel." Jesse said with an extremely creepy grin.

"Jesse what are you doing here?"

"Well my young Barbra I was so worried about your safety so I put all my differences aside with these dimwits to make sure you were safe."

"Wait how did you know about my stalker?" At this question Jesse's face paled while wide grins spread across Finn and Puck's faces.

"Yeah Jesse how did you know?" Puck said with mock curiosity.

"I could simply sense you were in trouble." Jesse said clearly telling a lie.

"No I believe it was because you had her phone bugged."

"You what?" Rachel shrieked outraged.

"I had your phone bugged because I wanted to make sure if anything went wrong between you and finnocence that I would be the first to catch you off the rebound." Jesse said hanging his head in defeat

"You disgusting pig!" Rachel spat scooting as far away from as she could get.

"You get to sit next to me for the whole ride back to Lima." Jesse said with a grin.

Finn's face dropped when he heard this. He couldn't let St. Jackass sit alone with Rachel in the back. He knew that he would have to suck it up and let Puck drive so he could sit in back with Rachel.

"Actually Jesse you get to move up to the front seat." Jesse got a very disappointed look on his face at this but knew there was no way he could fight it.

"Thank you." Rachel said trying to cuddle into Finn's side as much as she could without hurting her rib.

"No problem there was no way I would let him sit back here with you. Besides I like this spot much more anyway." Finn said practically beaming.

"Finn what do we do now?" Rachel said out of nowhere.

"Rach relax we will figure it out. But right now I've got you and while you're in my arms nothing will happen to you. Now let's enjoy eachothera presence until we get to Lima."

Rachel happily obliged and began to take a nap on his chest.

While the couple in the back was content the two in front were far from it.

"Dude seriously shut the hell up I don't give a crap about when you one your first singing competition." Puck screamed at Jesse.

Finn and Rachel released a little chuckle and both were thankful that they didn't have to sit next to the man diva.

A/N: So not a whole lot happened in this chapter but its leading up to what happens next. I will try to have the next chapter posted by either Friday or Saturday. Until then check out my newest project what were they thinking and basically each chapter is a oneshot of a different performance and couple of people and what they were thinking about during the performance the cool thing about it is you get to submit what each chapter should be. Sorry for rambling about my newest project its just so much fun! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey so sorry for the wait but I'm here now. Anyways I'm thinking of having a musical number in here somewhere but I'm not sure what song. So let me know what you think in your review. Review!**

The rest of the ride home was pretty eventless. Every now and then Jesse and Puck would be arguing about something different but Finn and Rachel were in their own little world that only consisted of themselves.

The whole time Rachel was just sprawled out across Finn's body and Finn definitely didn't mind. Every now and then Rachel would do something like stroke his thigh or give him a peck on the lips but nothing out of the ordinary.

Rachel wanted everything to just stay like that but she knew that she had more to deal with and couldn't just pretend she didn't.

They first dropped Jesse off at his house they then descended to Puck's house.

"Wait a second why are we heading towards my house Rachel's house is that way?" Puck said confusedly.

"Because we are dropping you off at your house and Rachel will be staying with me."

"What! Why can't Rachel stay with Kurt I thought we were going to have some major Call of Duty time."

"Sorry dude but I'd much rather spend time with Rachel besides she needs me. If you hadn't noticed she was kidnapped and barely escaped. But you are more than welcome to stay with Kurt if you'd like."

Pucks face fell when this option was supplied.

"No way! Every time I talk to him he goes all "Noah you know moisturizing is the essential key to a smooth complexion." Puck said imitating Kurt's voice the best he could.

"Hey don't you need to take Rachel to a doctor for her ribs?"

"Yeah we were planning on doing that after we dropped you off."

"Nah I wanna come maybe pick up some hot nurses. You never know."

"Fine but if I let you come then you have to do something for me."

"Of course."

"Call the rest of the glee club and tell them to come over tomorrow while Kurt takes Rachel to her dance class."

"Why?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Puck did as he was told and to his disappointment there were only male nurses there.

Sure enough Rachel had two broken ribs as well as a dislocated shoulder.

Finn just decided not to wake her up because she fell asleep in the car after the doctor's office.

He knew how worn out she must be and he really wished there was something he could do but last time he left Rachel she got kidnapped so he really wasn't sure what to do to catch this guy.

The next day Rachel was returning to Finn's house from her dance class and walked in on the new directions with twelve sleeping bags since Finn and Kurt wouldn't need one and it was pretty obvious Rachel would be sleeping with him.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked confusedly.

"Well since we clearly need more than just a few people to stay with you and protect I asked the New Directions to stay over that way you're never alone." Finn said as he slipped an arm around her waist.

"Your parents agreed to this?"

"Yeah they consider you family."

"Wow I can't believe that. I also can't believe that all of you guys are willing to stay here who knows how long."

"Well Rachel let's face it even though you can be very annoying we can't imagine life without you. Besides this here all of us we are a family and well you have always stuck up for us even when we didn't deserve it. So it's your turn and we are more than happy to." Quinn said with a light smile.

And Rachel was so happy that they all cared this much.

**A/N: So yeah there really was no good stopping place for this chapter. I hope you liked it though. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I decided to just crank the next chapter out now because of you guys. Seriously I can't thank you enough for all of your reviews! It's amazing and I realized that you guys deserve to have this updated for being so awesome. So keep the awesomeness up and Review!

The first few days of the living arrangements weren't easy at all. But they knew that they would just have to suck it up and put up with each other.

It had been days since Rachel had last gotten a text from her stalker.

But they weren't going to be making any decisions yet.

"Listen up everyone this weekend will be the second annual new directions house party. We are all currently living here anyway so we don't need a designated driver." santana announced as if she owned the place.

"Santana as much as I want to have fun I don't think now is an appropriate time I mean we have to deal with Rachel's stalker and everything." Puck surprisingly spoke up.

"Well I'm sure Finn and Kurt won't drink because they don't like what it does to people. So they will be looking out for anything that looks fishy also Quinn turns into a bitch when she drinks so they would be stupid to come here."

"Guys as much as I hate drinking I won't drink and I will definitely be keeping an eye on Rachel so you can have your little party." Finn announced which caused some cheers to erupt.

"Alright Puckerman get the drinks and I'll go buy more locks for the doors."

Two hours later the party was in full swing and mostly everyone was drunk.

Santana had convinced Rachel to drink against Finn's best efforts to convince her not to.

Many things were realized that night. One Santana is an angry drunk as well two when Kurt drinks he's a stripper drunk. The thing that made Finn upset was that Rachel was as well a stripper drunk unlike the needy girl drunk he thought she was last year.

There stood on Rachel Berry's kitchen table Brittany, Kurt, and Rachel pretty much humping each other to some brittney Spears song.

Not that Finn didn't mind seeing Rachel and even Brittany doing that but his brother was in the middle so he had to remove his eyes from the scene.

He quickly distracted himself when he saw one new message lit up on his fiancé's phone.

He knew that it was considered a violation of privacy but they are getting married so what's hers is his right? She should have nothing to hide anyway.

He quickly read the message and the expression on his face turned to one of horror. The message read:

You dancing on a table. So hot. I'm going to have to remember to get you drunk next time we meet. By the way ever pull anything like jumping out of the trunk again and you will be sorry.

Finn's blood was boiling. But before he had a chance for his jealousy to get the better of him he realized. This guy knew that Rachel was dancing on a table. So he must be watching from somewhere.

He quickly went up to the table and pulled Rachel down from there.

"Finny what are you doin I was dancing." Rachel whined drunkenly slurring her words.

"Babe maybe we should just sit for a while." Finn said trying to pull her over to the couch.

"No I wanna dance. Haha I wanna dance with somebody I wanna feel the heat with somebody." Rachel said getting distracted by a Whitney Houston song mid-sentence.

Finn knew sober Rachel was long gone so there was only one thing to do.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Once he got to the couch he set her on his lap.

"Babe you are going to sit here and stay."

Not too long after Rachel had fallen asleep.

Finn looked around and realized that everyone else was asleep in some corner or just in the middle of the floor too.

So he turned the music off and adjusted himself and Rachel into a more comfortable position. But still so that he would know of someone was trying to take Rachel.

The next morning was a blur for everyone except Finn who remembered absolutely everything that happened last night and decided it was time to tell Rachel about the text she got.

He sat up and saw a still sleeping Rachel. But the thing that caught his attention was the note that someone put on her stomach.

He quickly woke Rachel up.

"What happened last night?" Rachel sleepily asked clearly battling a hangover.

"I'll tell you about that later. But looks like someone left you a message." Finn said holding up the note.

"What does it say?"

A/N: So sorry about the wait I began writing this on Monday but I got super depressed by the flee episode and just didn't feel like writing. Also just so you guys know in my world the episode 'goodbye' never ever happened. I will be creating a much happier ending because that episode just made me sick. Seriously such a depressing ending. Just my opinion you guys may feel however you want. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I just like completely forgot about writing. Also after this chapter I may get one or two more out but after that I leave for Florida for about two weeks so I will not have access to a computer. Review!**

"Rach what does the note say?" Finn asked frantically.

"It says

**Dear Rachel, **

**I'm growing tired of these games we are playing so I will tell you a little about who I am however you will never get it. First of all people never seem to want me. Second I have loved you since last year. And third and probably most surprisingly I am in glee club with you. Got your guess?" **

Rachel read the letter aloud.

"Wait so it's someone in glee club?" Finn said looking around at all of the possible suspects eyeing each one carefully.

"I guess so and suddenly I don't feel as comfortable with this living arrangement." Rachel trembled cowering into Finn's side.

"Well I will deal with this while you nurse your hangover." Finn said not taking his eyes off Rachel because lets face it if he lost her again he would have an emotional breakdown.

Finn was mentally narrowing down who it could be. He loved the entire glee club but if they threatened him or Rachel then they would have hell to pay.

One thing Finn had to think about was this living arrangement. If they all still lived together then that would give her stalker direct access to Rachel.

"Alright everyone so we have some news on Rachel's stalker." Finn said making everyone turn around to look at him.

"So recently we have learned that it was someone in this glee club. Since we don't know who it could possibly be some changes will be made. Only Puck will be able to stay here since it would have been impossible for him to have put her in his trunk since he was with me." Finn said sternly.

"Hold up. What about me?" Santana said offended.

"Well you weren't there when Rachel was kidnapped so for all I know you and Brittany teamed up to kidnap Rachel." Finn said taking mercy on nobody.

"That's impossible me and Santana were too busy making another sex tape since I posted the other one online." Brittany said which caused Santana to face palm.

"Do you possibly still have this tape for you know evidence?" Puck asked clearly not wanting the tape for evidence,

"Alright fine so here is the list of people that will be in this house Puck, Santana, Brittany, Me, Rachel and Kurt since this is also his house." Finn strictly listed out.

After this was said Finn looked over at Rachel to see her crying in a corner.

"What's wrong babe?" Finn asked as he adjusted Rachel so she was on his lap.

"It just makes me sick to think that one of these people that I love and trust so much could be doing this to me."

"I know babe but at least we will always have each other to trust and lean on." Finn said trying to comfort her.

"I am so glad I am spending the rest if my life with you." Rachel said with a look of pure adoration.

"Me too now why don't you go sleep your hangover off."

"Can you hold me while I sleep I really just want to feel you close to me because right now you're the only person I can trust."

"I would love nothing more." Finn said after he informed Puck and Santana to watch for anything fishy.

When Finn walked upstairs to his room on his bed lied Rachel passed out an to Finn there was nothing more beautiful. He slid in next to her while being careful not to wake her.

**A/N: Okay so I felt you guys deserved some fluff after the long wait. So I originally didn't intend for the stalker to be someone in the glee club I was going to have it be Jesse but then I decided that was too obvious. Also I'm sick of Jesse so I don't think he will be in this story the rest of the way. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Alright so I anticipated me writing more on my drive down to Florida but every time I tried it just didn't work. Anyway I also just want to say that after this chapter there will be one more. Also I want to encourage you guys to check out a new website called your fanfiction which is a much friendlier fanfiction site Review!**

The next day was Monday and everyone that was currently staying in the Hudson-Hummel house was not too thrilled about going back to school today.

But Rachel was definitely dreading it the most after hearing that her stalker was someone in the glee club.

Finn's investigation on who her stalker could be was still in full swing. He was trying to narrow it

down to who it could possibly be but it was just so hard to think that someone so close to him could be doing this to someone he loves so much.

As usual Rachel rode to school in Finn's car and as Rachel got out of the car she got a new text it read.

**Meet me in the auditorium come alone or else Finn will pay the price.**

Rachel quickly hid her phone in an attempt to keep Finn from seeing it.

"Did you get another text?" Finn asked worriedly .

"It was just from Kurt telling me that I should let him pick out my outfit tomorrow because I'm offending anyone with eyes." Rachel lied.

"Don't worry babe I think you look great." Finn said giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

"Thanks. I uh gotta go I have an extra credit test I'm taking in history and I don't wanna be late." Rachel again lied feeling guiltier with every second that passed.

As she entered the auditorium she was scared as to whom she would see. As she glanced at the stage she saw the last person she would have expected to see.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked flabbergasted.

"Bet you didn't expect to see me." Quinn said icily.

"But I-I don't understand. The note I got said that this person has loved me since last year?"

"Yeah i have. Look Rachel it all came together for me last year when on this very stage we were writing a song together. And I said some awful things but I couldn't just flat out tell you that I had feelings for you."

"So last year when you slapped me it was because you loved me?"

"When I said it was all your fault I didn't just mean about the whole prom queen thing. I was still in denial about my feelings for you and it was all your fault that I loved you."

"Quinn this doesn't add up. You were with Finn on his stakeout when he thought I was cheating on him."

"I knew you weren't cheating on him because I was sending those texts. I went because I was hoping you'd be so hurt that you'd need comforting and I'd be there."

"But what about when I was kidnapped there is no way you'd be strong enough to do that on your own."

"I never said I worked alone I payed some stupid jock to assist me with that one."

"You went to all that trouble for me."

"Yes now if you'd please just return these feelings then nobody has to get hurt. I will leave Finn alone no more stupid texts or notes. As long as you can love me." Quinn said half crying.

"Quinn I'm not sure if I can do that. I love Finn."

"Of course I should have known. It will never be me. Nobody will ever pick me!"

"Quinn I'm sure you'll find someone." Rachel said reassuringly.

"No you know what if I can't have you then nobody can." Quinn said menacingly.

**Meanwhile: **

"Hey Kurt could maybe lay off Rachel's wardrobe right now she's kind of dealing with her stalker and I think that text you sent her earlier kind of upset her." Finn said to Kurt referring to the text Rachel told him about.

"Finn as much as I despise Rachel's wardrobe I'm afraid I didn't send my little diva any text." Kurt said confused.

"But she said that you sent her a text saying that her wardrobe was offending anyone with eyes."

"Finn I'm sorry to say it but Rachel was lying."

The more Finn thought about it the more it made sense she was rushing off somewhere this morning. Damn her and her protectiveness.

Suddenly an idea sparked in Finn's head.

"Hey Puck didn't Jesse give you his number?"

"Yeah he told me to call it if I needed him to perform at a barmixtzfah." Puck said rolling his eyes.

"I need the number." Finn said urgently.

Puck decided not to question this and he quickly gave him the number.

"Hey Jesse?"

"Uh Finn why are you calling me?"

"Look this is important. Do you still have Rachel's phone bugged?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need you to tell me the last text Rachel received."

"So now you need my help." Jesse said smugly.

"Yes now hurry I don't know how much time we have left."

"Alright alright it's from an anonymous number saying to come to the audiotorium and don't bring anyone otherwise Finn will pay the price."

"Thanks bye."

Finn didn't even have time to process the fact that his life was being threatened. He quickly made it to the auditorium with Puck in tow and was horrified at the sight before him.

**A/N: Alright one more chapter after this and then that's a wrap on this story. So are you guys surprised at who the stalker is? Also I encourage you to check out a sight called your fanfiction which is a much friendlier and less restricted fanfiction site. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright so I've decided that there will be one more chapter after this just because this story kinda took on a mind of it's own. Also tell me if you would like a happier story or a more angst story for my next story. Review! **

When Finn and Puck got to the auditorium the sight before them wasn't good.

There stood Quinn Fabray the girl who both Puck and Finn had dated holding a gun pointed at Rachel.

"Quinn?" Finn and Puck said in unison.

"What! Rachel I told you not to bring anyone especially not the giant!"

"Quinn I-I swear I didn't bring them. I don't know how they got here."

"Well they're here so now Finn has to pay the price!"

"Yeah that's right. Don't hurt her hurt me. The guy who broke your heart. Who disobeyed your orders."

"Oh Finn you have always been quite full of yourself. You never broke my heart. You never really had my heart. In fact until last year my heart never belonged to anyone. Now it belongs to Rachel."

"Wait a minute you're in love with Rachel? You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"Do you want me to pull this trigger?" Quinn yelled in frustration.

"As long as it isn't pointed at her."

While Finn was arguing with Quinn, Puck was texting Santana to call 911.

"Well guess what my way of hurting you is hurting her! Now Rachel I'm going to ask you one more time do you love me?" Quinn said with shaky hands.

Finn was really hoping that for once Rachel would stop being stubborn and just say that she loved Quinn whether she did or not.

Rachel had begun to open her mouth but before she had a chance the auditorium doors swung open and in came the entire glee club and several police officers.

"Put the gun down now!" One of the police officers shouted at Quinn.

"I just wanted to be loved." Quinn said as she pulled the trigger.

As she did that everyones breathe hitched as the brunette fell to the ground.

Finn felt his world stop then and there he wanted to scream or rush over to her but it was as if his body no longer functioned. He was certain he wasn't functioning because the one who kept him going was on the ground in agony.

The first person to speak was Santana.

"Fabray you will pay for this! Prison is too good for you I hope you rot in there!" Santana yelled as Quinn was handcuffed and shoved in a police car.

As Rachel was put on a gurney Finn wanted nothing more than to ride in that car with her.

"Were sorry sir but she has to go straight into surgery." One of the nurses told him.

Finn felt his knees go weak and collapse under him. If she had told him and not been so stubborn on trying to protect him she would be okay. He may have been the one on the gurney right now but she would be okay and that's all that mattered to him.

With the help of pretty much everyone in the glee club Finn finally mustered up enough strength to go get in his car and be strong for his girlfriend.

Kurt decided that he would be driving because Finn was in no state to drive and Finn couldn't argue with that.

Finn wasn't okay right now because he didn't have his heart Rachel did.

**A/N: That last part was really hard to word right I hope you guys got what I was hinting at. PM me if you want to help decide what I write next because I literally have thirteen ideas written down. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ok so here it is the very last chapter! I have really enjoyed writing for you guys! Also I have another story in the works which I will post in a few days. Thank you for your support! Also for those of you who didn't understand my poor wording of that last part. I was trying to hint at Rachel has his heart and since she's hurt he's hurt. Review!**

Finn didn't know what to think. If you asked him to sum up his feelings in one word he would say that's impossible because I'm feeling too much.

As Finn sat there in the hospital waiting as he had been for the past four hours. Finns heart leapt at Rachel's doctor when he walked for the first time since he got there.

"How is she? Is she gonna be okay?" Finn asked in one breath.

"She is awake and stable. She may have some trouble walking around and doing everyday things for a while. The bullet just missed some major organs instead it hit her ribcage which is more painful then when you simply break a rib but yes she will be okay."

"Can I go see her?"

"I'm assuming you're Finn Hudson? Yes she has been asking for you."

Finn practically ran to Rachel's room. And when he got there he could've sworn that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Even in a hospital bed and gown.

"Hey." Rachel struggled to say.

"I was so worried about you!"

"Well I was just glad it was me instead of you."

"Rachel Barbra Berry I don't ever want to hear that from you ever again! I would gladly take a bullet for you any day!"

"Finn it's okay now. Everything is okay Quinn is in prison and I'm still alive we can finally have our happily ever after."

"As great as that sounds there are some people who would like to see you."

Just then the entire glee club plus Mr. Shue Miss. Pillsbury and Jesse walked in.

"Hey girl how you feeling?" Mercedes asked when they first walked in.

"Okay obviously I've been better but I'm glad to be alive." Rachel said giving Finn's hand a light squeeze.

"I knew she'd be okay because if she wasn't her ambition wouldn't be able to do those push ups while she slept. Also someone else would've gotten that glee club solo." Kurt said joking but half serious.

"Rachel I promise you the minute that little bitch gets out of jail I will personally have a little talk with her a let her know that if she messes with my girl again she will wish she was in prison." Santana said which got a smile out of Rachel.

"Wow Satan has a heart." Puck said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up Puckerman. First of all I wouldn't exactly call that last statement nice I threatened someone." Santana said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Whatever and berry let me just say you still live up to the name hot little Jewish American princess." Puck said with a wink.

"Puck we talked about this rachel is my girlfriend not yours." Finn said rolling his eyes.

"Guys I think Finn and Rachel would like to be alone." Artie said noticing Finns stare on his girlfriend.

"Alright we'll go now but we'll be back later." said.

"So you never answered Quinn's question." Finn said in a mock serious tone.

"What question?"

"Do you love her?"

"Finn you can't be serious?"

"I am serious." Finn said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"No of course I don't love her."

"That is all I was asking!"

"No I'm actually in love with this super tall really hot guy with an awesome voice."

"Oh so you're taken then." Finn said playing along.

"You bet I am. Did I mention he has a Mohawk?" Rachel said awaiting Finn's reaction.

"Oh shut up and kiss your fiancé." Finn said for two reasons one he really didn't want to think about her being with Puck two because he hadn't kissed her in days.

As they passionately made out one thought ran through there heads. They really were going to be okay.

**A/N: Wow possibly my best story yet. Anyway I have a few ideas swirling around in my mind and I will make a decision by the end of the night. Read my next story and for one last time. Review!**


End file.
